


At the End

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis takes the Iron Throne</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End

‘I have no use for you now, we both know that’ there he stood, my winter king, after all we’ve been through. And for all this time, I learned him well, if he wanted me gone, I’d be in Asshai already.

‘Nor have I for you’ summer was on us again, the hot filthy air of King’s Landing reminded her of the smell of burning flesh, of when they tried to kill him, and he regrown his own body out of salt and smoke. He was my Azor Ahai come again.

‘So why are you still here?’ his face was sharp, making me meet his cold eyes with my own.

‘For you, Stannis, why else?’


End file.
